


Chocolate

by Eliwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Karl Jacobs, Food, Food Play, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Sapnap, Top Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwastaken/pseuds/Eliwastaken
Summary: Karl buys some chocolate and uses it to spice things up in the bedroom for him and Sapnap.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 225





	Chocolate

Nick stood in the bedroom, wide eyed and shocked at the scene in front of him. Karl lay in their bed, chocolate covering every inch of his skin from the neck down, a suggestive smile making its way onto his lips once their eyes met. Karl had always liked to make things interesting for the two in bed, but this wasn’t what Nick was expecting. 

“Well? You just gonna stand there?” Karl questioned, cocking his head to the side. “Come lick my body, baby. I won’t bite.” He teased, smiling at the shell-shocked look on Nick’s face. 

Nick slowly approached Karl, removing pieces of clothing one by one until he was naked and sitting beside him. “Are you sure this is going to be fun, Karl?” Nick whispered, his worries about trying something new bubbling to the surface. 

“Let’s give it a try and, then, if you don’t enjoy it, I have another plan.” Karl replied, urging Nick to proceed and lick the chocolate from his chest.

Nick started slowly, pressing his tongue flat against Karl’s chest and moving upward towards his collarbone before retreating to indulge in the sweet chocolate that Karl had used. As this was happening, Karl had craned his head back and moaned as he enjoyed the feeling of Nick licking his body so carefully. Nick continued to lick at Karl’s skin, slowly cleaning up every last bit of chocolate from him. Words of encouragement and praise slipped from Karl’s lips, knotting his fingers into Nick’s hair. “This feels so good... Keep going. You’re doing so good.” 

Once Karl was sure that Nick had completely cleaned him of any chocolate, he leaned forward, gently stroking Nick’s face and lifting his chin up to look at him. “That was perfect babe. You were so good. Let me do something for you, now.” Karl purred, brushing his thumb over the other’s bottom lip.

Nick blushed, the compliments going straight south and making him squirm. It made his heartbeat skyrocket. Karl pushed Nick onto his back and started to litter featherlight kisses from his cheek, down his neck, to his collarbone. He slowly led a trail further down towards Nick’s aching member, “You’re so perfect.” Karl murmured against the skin of his thigh, nipping at the sensitive flesh before leaning forward and taking in Nick’s length.

Nick could hardly breathe. He was in pure ecstasy from Karl’s words alone. 

Karl continued to suck on his cock, looking up through dark lashes. He didn’t want Nick to have the release he was yearning for just yet. As soon as Karl felt the dick in his mouth twitch, he pulled away.

“K… Karl, why?” Nick whined, frustrated at how close he had come to finish, only to be denied seconds before his climax. 

“I want to fuck you” Karl whispered before reaching over to get the lube on their nightstand. 

After prepping Nick and lining himself at his entrance, Karl began to kiss him and gently push into him. He waited until the other was ready, only moving once Nick nodded. 

Karl began to pump in and out at a fast pace, jerking Nick off simultaneously just to watch him writhe below him. 

“I’m s-so fucking close…” Nick warned and Karl responded by speeding up his pace even more. He continued his administrations mercilessly until Nick was screaming at the top of his lungs. 

“I can’t! I-I, Karl, please!” Nick begged in a strangled moan. And, with that, the two finished. A quiet fell over the room as the two caught their breaths. It wasn’t until Nick broke the silence that either of the two even moved. 

“C-can we… do that again some time?” Nick whispered, causing Karl to laugh a little before they both headed towards the shower to get cleaned up.


End file.
